1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power-supplying device for peripheral applied equipments of a computer, and especially to a power-supplying device detecting whether the computer terminal is turned on in pursuance of whether there is a voltage in the power source transmitted through a universal serial bus (USB) of a computer to simultaneously turn on/off the power sources for the peripheral applied equipments in connection with the computer and in the power source of the computer. The present invention is suitable for applying as a power-supplying device for an extension line or a socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our information and digital era, people have been more and more relying upon computers for dealing with works and affairs of daily lives; thereby, computers become indispensable scientific and technologic necessitates. Following advancing of science and technology as well as increasing of requirements of customers, number of various peripheral applied equipments of computers can be hundreds; besides, by increasing of the level and requirement of consuming, some computer peripheral equipments such as printers, scanners, digital cameras etc, have been basic equipments for selection in purchasing a computer, together with the originally provided and externally connected peripheral equipments such as speakers, modems etc., they have made power supplying very complicated.
As shown in FIG. 1 which depicts a conventional power supply socket 1, the socket 1 has a plurality of jacks 11 for insertion connecting of some computer peripheral equipments, but it has the following defects:
1. When the power supply is to be turned off, the computer peripheral equipments have to be turned off individually; therefore, the more the computer peripheral equipments are, the more cumbersomeness the operation of them will have.
2. When in turning off the computer, a user often forgets to turn off the computer peripheral equipments; this makes waste of energy and money, and relatively, the danger of a conflagration will be induced.
In addition to this, another kind of conventional power supply sockets (not shown) each has two kinds of (male and female) insertion connecting ends, when in connecting relatively many computer peripheral equipments, a plurality of such kind of power supply sockets have to be used to get the object of serially connecting them; and other plugs have to be removed for mounting the power supply sockets. Thereby, mounting and removing are quite cumbersome.
In view of the above statement, the present invention is provided to get rid of the above stated defects of the conventional power supply sockets.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a power-supplying device for peripheral applied equipments of a computer able to effectively save energy and money.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide a two-usage power-supplying device for peripheral applied equipments of a computer, the device includes a household electric socket and a jack for a universal serial bus (USB).
To get the above objects of the present invention, the power-supplying device for peripheral applied equipments of a computer provided in the present invention includes: a housing of which one end is provided with an electrically connecting end to connect a power source, the housing has at least a power supplying jack for connecting; a jack for a universal serial bus (USB) provided on the housing for connecting an inserted electric wire with a universal serial bus (USB) port of the computer, a control circuit provided in the housing and being provided with an electronic switch to connect between the electrically connecting end and the power supplying jack, a detecting end thereof is connected to the jack for the universal serial bus (USB) to detect the voltage of power source of the USB, and to drive the electronic switch in a mode of connecting in a separated way; and a manual switch provided on the housing, two end connecting points of the manual switch are parallelly connected with the control circuit.
Thereby, the structure for power supplying can detect the voltage of power source of the USB at the computer terminal to judge whether the computer is turned on and to render the actions of power supplying to go simultaneously. And by switching of the manual switch, the electrically connecting end and the power supplying jack can be directly connected with each other by operation of the manual switch in a way of short circuit to make the structure used only as an ordinary power supply socket
The present invention will be apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.